Haunted house
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Levi—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Eren (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Levi. Bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Eren? CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**T** **ittle :** **Haunted House *Prolog***

 **Author:** **Jeruk Mandarin**

 **Pair : Eren x Levi**

 **Cast :** **Levi Ackerman, Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji, Shasa dll**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance, AU**

 **Semua karakter milik Hajime Isayama sensei.**

 **Saya hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saya :v wkwkwk**

 **-_- Eren bocah 7 tahun vs levi 35 tahun. Ini bukan pure romance aku lebih demen ke family. Tapi akhirnya romance jg karena aku suka couple Eren x Revaille :v**

 **Semua karater mungkin OOC :v author mengalami masalah dalam mempertahankan eksistensi kekhas'an masing-masing karakter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levi—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Eren (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Levi. Bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Eren?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau suka rumah ini?"Tanya seorang wanita nyentrik dengan kacamata pada pria berwajah datar disampingnya. Pria itu—namanya Levi terlihat tak acuh dengan pertanyaan temanya dan masih fokus pada kegiatanya mengamati bangunan rumah dihadapanya dengan pandangan menilai membuat Hanji—sang wanita nyentrik—menghela napas dalam.

"Bagaimana tuan?" Cicit wanita muda yang sejak tadi diam samping Hanji. Ia merupakan sales dari rumah yang saat ini mereka kunjungi.

Sama seperti pertanyaan Hanji sebelumnya, pertanyaan wanita muda yang hanji ketahui bernama Shasa itu juga diabaikan oleh mahluk super datar disampingnya. Hanji menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Shasa dengan pandangan minta maaf yang dibalas dengan senyuman kaku dari wanita muda itu. Shasa telah bekerja keras hari ini—pikir Hanji kasihan. Wanita muda itu sudah mengantar dia dan Levi berkeliling 5 rumah seharian ini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Levi merasa puas dan jika kali ini berakhir sia-sia maka Hanji memastikan dia tidak akan bisa memejamkan mata nanti malam karena dihinggapi perasaan bersalah dan tidak! dia tidak seperti itu! Sudah cukup dia kelelahan seharian ini karena Levi dan dia tidak mau juga memikirkan pusing karena telah membuat seseorang wanita muda bermasalah dalam karinya. Tentu tidak! dan Hanji akan memastikan kali ini Levi akan membuat kesepakatan! Harus!

Hanji menghela napas sesaat—mendorong bingkai kacamatanya untuk naik, kemudian dia menatap rumah dihadapanya dengan raut seolah-olah itu hal luar biasa yang penah dia lihat seumur hidunya. "Levi, bukankah rumah ini tampak sangat hebat? Lihat lantainya begitu kuno dan klasik! Lihat temboknya dari batu-batu alam yang indah! Fantastis! Kau tidak akan menemukan rumah seperti ini di tempat lain! Levi kau benar-benar tidak boleh melewatkanya!"

Great! Mendengar ucapan itu Levi berpaling pada Hanji untuk memberinya tatapan tajam dan alis yang saling bertaut. Diam-diam hanji merasakan keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelilisnya tetapi ia coba mengabaikanya. Saat Levi membuka mulutnya Hanji merasa bahwa dia akan mati didetik berikutnya.

"Ubinya sudah diganti." Gumam Levi datar membuat Hanji secara semunyi menghela napas lega.

Hanji mendengar suara seperti tercekik disebelahnya yang ia yakin itu berasal dari Shasa. Melalui ekor matanya dia melihat Shasa yang menunduk dalam—sungguh gadis muda yang malang.

"Itu hanya ubin Levi, kau bisa mendekornya ulang nanti." Balas Hanji memutar bola matanya jengah.

Levi menggeleng dengan wajah tak puas, "Itu akan memakan banyak biaya."

Hanji menghela napas lagi, sekarang kepalanya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya untuk memijit pada pangkal hidungnya sedangkan Levi berjalan maju untuk mengamati beranda depan sekali lagi.

Hanji memakai lagi kacamatanya, ia menatap sebentar pada Shasa yang masih saja menunduk dalam. Ditepuknya bahu kecil itu hingga tersentak.

"Aku akan bicara denganya." Ujar Hanji yang dibalas dengan anggukan patuh. Wanita yang sudah seusia dengan Levi itu berlari kecil menghampiri temanya yang terlihat sedang mengamati kusen jendela.

"Levi dengar—" Hanji menarik napas panjang berusaha agar dia tidak meledak-ledak dan membuat Levi marah—"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

"Sepakat soal apa?" Tanya Levi balik dengan acuh membuat Hanji harus menghitung berapa sisa kesabaran yang dia miliki sekarang. Bicara dengan Levi selalu membuat kantung kesabaranya cepat habis.

"Soal hal terakhir yang kita bahas kemarin." Jawab Hanji mengingatkan.

Levi terlihat membeku sesaat tapi kemudian surai eboni itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Soal ini terakhir kalinya kau mengantarku melihat-lihat rumah?"

"Mm-mm" Hanji mengangguk puas.

"Aku pikir aku juga sudah mengatakanya kemarin jika kau memang keberatan kau seharusnya tidak ikut."

"Kapan aku bilang aku keberatan?" Tanya Hanji tiba-tiba terdengar marah.

Levi memutar kepalanya pada Hanji yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar Hanji." Kata Levi kalem.

Hanji menghela napas panjang, "Dengar Levi aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan membantumu. Kita ini teman!"

"Hm."

"—Kita ini saudara. Ketika ayahku pertama kali membawamu kerumahku aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku. Kau mengerti?"

"Hm." Hanya itu balasan Levi tapi Hanji tau bahwa Levi benar-benar mendengarkanya kali ini.

"Jadi Levi aku mohon pertimbangkan ini dengan baik. Ini rumah terbaik sejauh yang aku lihat. Ini sempurna untukmu, aku akan membantumu merenovasinya jika kau ingin." Ujar Hanji lelah.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan lagi kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin aku membeli rumah ini?"

Hanji merasa ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak peka dan bermulut pedas seperti Levi? Tidak bisakah Levi melihat kondisi Hanji sekarang? Dia tampak seperti orang gila! Dengan wajah berminyak dan rambut yang sudah kusut kesana kemari karena seharian ini dia bahkan tidak sempat membenarkan make upnya karena harus terus mengekori Levi kesana kemari. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan hari ini Hanji merasa dia pantas mendapat keadilan sekarang.

"Levi dengar! Jika kau tidak membeli rumah ini aku benar-benar tidak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi selamanya." Ancam Hanji galak. Itu mungkin ancaman yang terdengar sangat konyol tapi Hanji sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Dia merasa benar-benar harus membuat Levi sekali saja menghormatinya dan bukan bertindak seenak jidatnya sendiri. Kalau kali ini dia tidak menang maka Hanji merasa dia tidak akan pernah menang selamanya dari temanya. Ini akan membuktikan apakah Levi juga menganggapnya teman seperti Hanji menganggapnya begitu. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Kening levi terlihat mengernyit beberapa saat, ekspresinya aneh menatap Hanji tapi yang ditatap terlihat tak goyah sedikitpun.

Levi menghela napas pendek, "Baiklah, aku akan beli rumah ini." Ujar Levi diluar dugaan.

Hanji langsung bersorak ketika Levi akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Shasa yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka.

"Yey! Levi aku mencintaimu!" Seru Hanji girang dengan wajah berseri-seri yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Levi dan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Shasa yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Tanda tangan disini tuan." Pinta Shasa. Levi menurut, membubuhkan tanda tangan pada selembar kertas yang dia yakini adalah surat kepemilikan tanah dan bangunan barunya. Setelah selesai dia mendorong lagi kertasnya pada Shasa, wanita muda itu terlihat tersenyum tipis kemudian mencoret-coret lembaran-lembaran kertas dimejanya lagi. Levi dalam diam mengamati bagaimana wanita muda itu bekerja. Jika boleh bilang Levi akan mengatakan bahwa Shasa lebih hidup sekarang. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih tampak seperti wanita muda yang besok akan menemui ajal. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia tampak seperti wanita muda pekerja keras yang akan hidup untuk esok dan seterusnya. Levi jadi heran apakah keputusanya bisa berpengaruh besar pada hidup orang lain sejauh itu?

"Pssstttt…" Levi merasakan senggolan dilenganya dari Hanji disampingnya.

Ia menoleh, menatap tajam pada mahluk yang tengah tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

"Levi—"

"Diam." Desis Levi tajam.

Tepat ketika itu Shasa ternyata telah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai tuan. Ini surat kepemilikan tanah dan bangunan milik anda, dan ini kunci rumah itu." Ujar Shasa seraya mendorong map dengan kunci diatasnya.

"Hm." Gumam Levi sebagai jawaban. Ia mengambil map dan kunci itu kemudian beranjak dari kursi diikuti Hanji yang bersalaman dengan Shasa. Keduanya lantas segera pergi dari kantor Shasa menuju parkiran depan dimana mobil Hanji diparkir.

"Jadi kau akan pindah besok?" Tanya Hanji dengan hentakan kaki riang.

"Tidak. Aku akan pindah hari ini juga." Jawab Levi singkat membuat Hanji langsung menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau baru saja membeli rumah itu. Bahkan perabotanmu belum kau pindahkan."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menelpon jasa pengiriman hari ini dan mereka bilang akan siap memindahkan barangku kapan saja."

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk menata barang-barang." Protes Hanji tidak sependapat.

"Itu bukan masalah, barangku tidak banyak kau ingat?"

Hanji menghela napas, dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari Levi.

"Jadi, kita langsung ke rumahmu?"

"Hm."

"Apa truknya sudah sampai?"

"Aku akan menelpon mereka lagi." Ujar Levi seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya sedangkan Hanji hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanya." Kata Hanji dengan membungkukan badan pada orang-orang dari jasa pengiriman barang yang hari ini membantu Levi berbenah.

Terdengar suara mesin truk yang di starter kemudian truk dengan box besar dibagian belakang itu meninggalkan halaman rumah Levi.

Hanji menghela napas, bahunya merosot kelelahan. Wanita 35 tahun itu kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah yang kini walaupun masih kotor tapi sudah berisi perabotan jadi terlihat lebih hidup. Barang Levi tidak banyak jadi hanya sedikit ruang yang terisi. Mereka hanya mengisi bagian depan yaitu ruang tamu dan kamar dilantai bawah sedangkan sisanya entahlah akan Levi apakan. Itu benar-benar rumah yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri.

"Leviiiiiiii….." Rengek Hanji seperti bocah. Dihempaskanya tubuhnya yang lelah pada satu-satunya sofa diruangan itu.

Tak ada sahutan. Hanji yakin Levi bukanya tidak dengar, dia hanya diabaikan. Hanji menghela napas, ia menyapukan matanya pada ruangan bagian atas. Ia penasaran apa yang akan Levi lakukan pada ruangan diatas nantinya. Jika mungkin Levi punya anak atau istri itu akan berguna tapi oh ayolah… menikah? Bahkan calon saja Levi tidak punya dan Hanji heran kenapa tiba-tiba Levi ingin membeli rumah sebesar itu untuk dirinya sendiri bukankah itu pemborosan?

Hanji bergelut dengan pikiranya seraya mengamati ruangan bagian atas. Tepat ketika itu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat pada sebuah kamar yang pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya kemudian tertutup lagi seolah-olah ada yang baru masuk.

"Levi?" Gumam Hanji bingung. Penasaran, dia beranjak dari sofa untuk melihat apakah itu benar Levi atau bukan?

"Levi?!" Teriak Hanji menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah ketika dia sampai ke tangga.

"Ada apa?" Balas Levi yang keluar dari kamar bawah—kamar barunya. Kening pria berambut ebony itu mengernyit heran melihat Hanji yang terlihat pucat didekat tangga.

"Kau disana?" Tanya Hanji bingung.

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan?"

Levi mengernyit, "Sejak kita datang."

"Ohhh… ahaha…" Hanji tertawa kering.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Levi memastikan.

Hanji menghirup napas dalam kemudian menggeleng,

"Semuanya baik. Hanya saja… Oh sudah lupakan saja mungkin aku hanya berdelusi."

"Delusi?" gumam Levi ikutan bingung.

"Yep! Seperti berdelusi karena kelelahan."

Levi mengangguk, "Kau harus pulang. Erwin pasti mencemaskanmu."

Hanji mengangguk menyetujui. Levi lantas mengantar teman yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu ke pintu depan.

"Levi, kau yakin benar-benar akan tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Hanji tak yakin ketika mereka sampai ke beranda depan.

"Jika aku tidak tinggal disini lalu dimana aku akan tinggal?"

"Dirumahku?" Jawb Hanji nyengir. yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Levi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Erwin suamimu?"

"Oh apakah kita sedang berbicara soal hubungan gelap atau semacamnya? Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa dia?" Ujar Hanji seraya tertawa.

"Hm-mm, aku pikir dia tidak akan merasa nyaman jika aku disana."

"Omong kosong. Aku akan bicara padanya. Lagi pula Armin akan suka jika pamanya tinggal bersamanya."

"Aku akan sering-sering mengunjunginya mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu."

Hanji menghela napas dalam, entah bagaimana setelah melihat satu kejanggalan tadi dia rasanya tidak tega membiarkan Levi tinggal disana sendirian.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu?" Tanya Levi terdengar heran. Mereka telah berdebat sepanjang waktu tentang Levi yang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang besar. Hanji telah berlaku seperti ibu yang overprotective pada anaknya walau pada nyatanya begitu tapi hei… Levi itu bukan anaknya Hanji jadi kenapa temanya itu harus seoverprotective itu padanya? Levi adalah pria matang 35 tahun. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil tapi Levi sudah membekali dirinya dengan segala keterampilan yang dia butuhkan untuk tinggal sendiri seperti memasak, bela diri, keterampilan bersih-bersih yang tidak diragukan dan juga sekarang dia punya pekerjaan baru sebagai dosen yang akan menopang hidupnya. Jadi apa lagi yang perlu ditakutkan?

"Aku hanya uhm… " Hanji menggigit bibirnya seraya berpikir tapi belum sempat dia berujar lagi Levi sudah mendorongnya ke mobilnya.

"Pulanglah.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kesini lagi besok pagi menjemputku kerja."

Hanji terlihat tidak puas dan ingin protes tapi tak ayal mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah…" Ujarnya menyerah.

"Telpon aku kalau sesuatu terjadi key?" pesanya yang langsung dijawab anggukan singkat dari Levi.

Hanji tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Hanji sempat melambai pada Levi yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh pria ebony itu. Setelah mobil Hanji pergi Levi kembali melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah barunya tanpa menyadari sesosok bocah mengamatinya dari jendela lantai 2.

.

.

.

Levi yakin itu masihlah dini hari mungkin sekitar setengah tiga ketika dia terbangun oleh suara berisik dari kamar tepat diatasnya. Seperti suara-suara benda yang berjatuhan—mungkin itu ulah tikus, pikir Levi positif. Ia hendak kembali menyelam tidur tapi berikutnya telinganya malah menangkap kejanggalan—sekarang suara anak yang menangis.

Siapa itu? apa mungkin ada anak gelandangan yang dengan kurang ajar numpang tinggal dirumahnya tanpa seijinya?

Pikir Levi heran. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk meraih bendelan kunci rumahnya dilaci dan sebuah senter. Kemudian dengan mata masih berat dan rasa kantuk Levi berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari kamarnya. Levi menyalakan lampu ruang tamu membuat sekitarnya menjadi terang benderang. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana berisi beberapa ruang kosong.

Setelah sampai di lantai atas Levi langsung menuju saklar lampu didekat tangga. Ditekanya saklar tapi lampu bagian atas tak satupun menyala. Aneh, seingatnya sewaktu dia dan Shasa pertama datang kesini dia sudah memastikan semua lampu berfungsi dengan baik? Tapi kenapa ini?—ah mungkin saja kongslet, besok Levi akan menelpon tukang untuk memperbaikinya pikir Levi positif.

Kembali ke tujuan semula. Levi berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 2 dengan bantuan senter ditanganya—dibukanya satu persatu pintu yang ada disana tapi nihil. Tak ada satupun barang didalamnya jadi bagaimana mungkin ada barang yang jatuh? Mustahil kan? Levi menggeleng—mungkin tadi dia salah dengar, pikirnya kemudian menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja dia cek. Angin dingin entah bagaimana berhembus disekitarnya membuat Levi sempat merasa kakinya membeku menapak lantai. Ia berpikir untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang hangat tapi baru berbalik, sebuah suara benda jatuh dari ruangan disebelah menarik perhatian Levi. Merasa ganjil, levi berjalan perlahan menghampiri pintu dengan warna hijau itu. Diputarnya knop pintu ruangan itu tak tak bisa. Levi tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia membawa kunci rumah, ia mengeluarkan bendelan kunci dari sakunya dan mencocokan satu persatu kunci dengan pintu ruangan itu. Beberapa kali mencocokan sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi ceklek tanda pintu sudah bisa dibuka. Udara berhembus semakin dingin, tapi Levi terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun. Pria 35 tahun itu memutar knop tanpa rasa takut. Pintu hijau berderit terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar anak-anak dengan banyak mainan mobil-mobilan dan robot serta lukisan dinding khas anak-anak.

Entah bagaimana kaki Levi bergerak sendiri melangkah memasuki ruang kamar itu. Ia mengamati ruang sekitarnya dengan heran. Ini aneh, kenapa rasanya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ruangan ini? Dia telah memastikan memeriksa semua ruangan sebelum membeli rumah tapi kenapa yang satu ini terlewat? Ahh~ Levi baru ingat ketika tadi siang dia hendak membuka pintu ini Shasa mencegahnya dan malah mengganti topic sehingga Levi bisa lupa dengan kamar ini. Tapi kenapa wanita itu tidak ingin Levi melihat ruangan kamar ini?

Blam!

Tubuh Levi berputar cepat mendengar pintu berdebam menutup dibelakangnya. Ia melangkah lebar menghampiri pintu mencoba memutar knopnya tapi tak bisa membukanya. Levi merogoh sakunya tapi kuncinya tak ada disana. Shit! Dia lupa kalau kuncinya masih menggantung dipintu tadi.

"Ya hei! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Levi menggedor pintu tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya? Awas saja jika ini ulah seseorang Levi akan memastikan orang itu tidak akan pernah selamat!

Levi merasa luar bisa dongkol, walaupun wajahnya datar tapi siapapun pasti bisa mersakan aura membunuh yang kental dari pria enoby itu. Merasa tak berguna meminta tolong Levi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kondisinya sekarang. Dia berjalan menghampiri ranjang satu-satunya yang ada disana dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan menarik selimut penuh debu disana untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana udara ruangan itu terlalu dingin sampai membuat Levi menggigil jadi menghindari resiko mati kedinginan selimut penuh debu bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. Levi memejamkan matanya rasa kantuk langsung membawanya terbang kealam mimpi.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah Levi terlelap entah bagaimana kumpulan asap putih tiba-tiba berkumpul di satu titik membentuk sosok seorang bocah laki-laki bermata hijau yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Bocah yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun itu menatap Levi lama kemudian seulas senyuman manis terlukis dibibir mungilnya.

'Aku tidak sendirian lagi.'

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **ittle :** **Haunted House *CHAP 1***

 **Annoying Ghost Named Eren**

 **Author:** **Jeruk Mandarin**

 **Pair : Eren x Levi**

 **Cast :** **Levi Ackerman, Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji, Shasa dll**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance, AU**

 **Semua karakter milik Hajime Isayama sensei.**

 **Saya hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saya :v wkwkwk**

 **-_- Eren bocah 7 tahun vs levi 35 tahun. Ini bukan pure romance aku lebih demen ke family. Tapi akhirnya romance jg karena aku suka couple Eren x Revaille :v**

 **Semua kakrater mungkin OOC :v author mengalami masalah dalam mempertahankan eksistensi kekhas'an masing-masing karakter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levi—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Eren (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Levi. Bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Eren?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi membuka matanya merasakan hawa hangat dari mentari pagi menembus melalui jendela mengenai wajahnya. Iris hitamnya mengerjap sesaat, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar tempatnya sekarang dengan heran. Otaknya kembali mencerna kejadian semalam dimana dia terkunci dikamar itu entah bagaimana bisa Levi tidak tau tapi yang jelas sekarang ini sudah pagi dan itu artinya dia harus berangkat kerja karena ini merupakan hari pertamanya mengajar di universitas baru. Tapi mengingat bahwa dia terkunci dikamar itu semalaman bagaimana sekarang dia akan keluar? Pikir Levi frustasi. Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi Hanji karena ponselnya saja ada dikamar dan dia tidak mungkin melompat dari jendela mengingat kamar ini berada di lantai dua. Tidak! Dia tidak mau menderita patah tulang atau semacamnya yang membuatnya harus di opname seminggu penuh di RS. Levi masih waras untuk melakukan tindakan nekat itu!

Menghela napas panjang, Levi beranjak bangun dari ranjang berdebu yang semalaman menjadi tempat berbaringnya. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, terdengar suara seperti tulang yang bergeletuk ketika dia melakukan peregangan kecil. Semua bagian tubuhnya kini terasa pegal. Tidur ditempat yang tidak empuk memanglah tidak dianjurkan bagi orang berkepala tiga sepertinya. Itu tidak akan baik untuk tulangnya dan Levi harus meyakinkan diri untuk tidak pernah tidur disana lagi. Selamanya. Titik!

Levi menghembuskan napas berat. Pandanganya berkelana ke sekeliling kamar yang berdebu dan kotor. Semua barang disana penuh debu dan sudah usang. Levi akan mengingat untuk memberishkan kamar itu ketika dia punya waktu senggang. Kembali berpikir tentang masalahnya sekarang Levi berjalan terseok menghampiri pintu kamar yang semalam seingatnya terkunci. Dia hanya termenung didepan pintu beberapa saat seperti menimbang dan ragu. Merasa jengah dengan keraguanya Levi akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya cepat. Terdengar bunyi ceklek ketika gagang itu diputar. Kening Levi mengernyit heran mendapati pintu bisa dibuka. Ia bahkan menemukan kunci yang semalam masih menggantung begitu saja dipintu. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah…

'Dia dikerjai!' Pikir Levi dongkol. Pasti ada seseorang dirumah ini selain dirinya dan mempermainkanya.

Sialan! Pikir Levi murka. Ia berjalan lebar untuk mencari orang yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi dirumahnya dan mengerjainya semalam. Tapi beberapa saat dia berkeliling kesana kemari kesekeliling rumah tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang selain dirinya disana. Semuanya normal seperti seharusnya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya terkunci semalam dirungan itu? Apa mungkin hantu? Levi mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar dengan pendangan waspada. Mustahil! Levi menggeleng dengan pikiran konyolnya.

Tepat ketika itu terdengar bunyi bell pintu dari depan dan teriakan cempeng yang sangat dihafal oleh Levi.

"Levi! Levi…!" Teriak Hanji menggedor pintu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Gerutu Hanji sebal ketika melihat Levi baru keluar dari rumah 10 menit kemudian setelah drama lebaynya menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"Hm." Balas Levi pendek seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya. Setelah selesai ia menyimpan kunci itu lagi disaku celananya. Ia kemudian berputar pada Hanji yang sedang duduk dibalkon beranda dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya—ngambek.

Levi menghembuskan napas dalam.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah." Ujar Levi kalem membuat Hanji langsung mengernyitkan kening.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya wanita nyentrik berkacamata itu penasaran.

"Hanya masalah kecil. " Jawab Levi pendek seraya mulai melangkah ke mobil Hanji diparkir.

"Masalah apa Levi ceritakan!" Rajuk Hanji mengekori pria berambut ebony itu kemobilnya.

Kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Hanji yang meminta penjelasan dari Levi tapi pria itu mengacuhkanya. Kedua orang itu tampaknya tak menyadari ada sosok bocah bermata hijau dengan rambut coklat mengamati mereka sejak tadi dari jendela kamar lantai 2.

.

.

.

"Kau akan turun?" Tanya Hanji ketika mobilnya menepi didepan halaman sebuah bangunan besar sebuah universitas ternama dijepang. Ditempat itulah Levi nantinya akan mengajar sebagai dosen dan ini merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja disana.

"Hm—" gumam Levi sebagai sahutan. Pria ebony yan sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek jadwalnya hari itupun mendongak. Menatap keluar jendela dan benar saja—mereka ternyata sudah sampai dan Levi tidak memperhatikan sejak tadi.

Levi melepas beltnya, tak lupa ia meraih tasnya di jok belakang kemudian membuka pintu mobil tapi suara hanji membuatnya berpaling lagi.

"Perlu aku jemput?" Tanya Hanji yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Levi.

"Aku akan pulang naik bus saja." Jawabnya.

Hanji hanya mengangguk membiarkan Levi keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita nyentrik berkacamata itu hendak menyetater mobilnya tapi seketika dia malah teringat sesuatu. Dibukanya jendela mobil, matanya mengedar dan menemukan Levi belum terlalu jauh dari mobilnya.

"Levi!" Teriak Hanji keras membuat sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil berbalik. Beberapa pasang mata disekitar tempat itu juga ikut melihat pada Hanji dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Hati hati! dan Fighting!" Seru Hanji seraya tergelak. Ia kemudian segera tancap gas sebelum Levi benar-benar membunuhnya kali ini.

Selepas mobil Hanji yang terlihat sudah keluar dari halaman kampus Levi menghela napas berat. Cobaanya berat sekali rupanya mempunyai teman singting seperti Hanji—pikirnya merana.

Levi menggeleng mengusir pikiran buruk barusan. Walau bagaimanapun Hanji adalah orang terdekatnya jadi tak seharusnya dia berpikir bahwa hanji adalah sebuah cobaan. Levi tampaknya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri sampai dia tak fokus pada jalan didepanya. Ia jadi tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut kuning menyala yang kebetulan berdiri ditengah jalan menyebabkan map yang dipegang oleh gadis berambut kuning menyala itu terjatuh.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu." Ujar Levi seraya memungut map itu untuk dia serahkan pada sang pemilik.

Gadis berambut kuning menyala itu tersenyum menerima map miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa sir." Balasnya dengan senyum manis.

"Hm—" Balas Levi pendek.

Gadis berambut kuning menyala itu masih terus tersenyum. Tetapi senyumanya seketika luntur ketika menatap pada Levi? Kenapa denganya? pikir Levi heran.

"Tampaknya ada yang mengikuti anda sir."

Kerutan didahi Levi makin tebal. Ia celingkukan kekiri dan kanan tapi tak ada orang lain dilobby selain dirinya dan gadis berambut kuning menyala itu. Levi kemudian berbalik tapi tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya.

Tingkah Levi yang demikian mungkin terlihat lucu dimata gadis berambut kuning menyala itu karena gadis itu kemudian malah terkikik membuat Levi menyadari bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Kau mengerjaiku." Kata Levi dingin.

Merasakan aura hitam dari Levi—gadis berambut kuning menyala itupun berdeham untuk menghentikan paksa tawanya. Ia menunduk dalam terlihat sangat menyesal dnegan tindakanya.

"Maaf sir saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Hanya ingin memberitahu anda saja."

"Ya." Balas Levi dengan nada amat datar. Dia sebenarnya masih cukup dongkol dengan ulah usil gadis berambut kuning menyala itu yang mengerjainya. Beraninya dia—pikir levi geram.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda pasti sir Levi kan? Dosen jurusan hukum yang baru?" Kata gadis berambut kuning menyala itu sedikit mendongak.

"Hm—" Gumam Levi membenarkan.

Gadis berambut kuning itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Nama saya Petra sir. Sir Erwin meminta saya untuk menjadi asissten anda mulai sekarang. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangan anda."

Kening Levi mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh asisten."

Petra yang baru saja hendak melangkah seketika berbalik, wajahnya masih berhiaskan senyum.

"Jika anda keberatan silakan bicara langsung dengan sir Erwin karena beliau yang memerintahkan saya. Saya hanya mejalankan tugas darinya."

Kali ini Levi tak membantah. Dia hanya berjalan mengekori Perta sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang tengah mengikutinya seperti yang Perta katakan.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Levi mengajar terasa tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari dimana dia mengajar di universitasnya yang lama. Ia memang orang yang tak suka basa-basi terlalu lama jadi ketika dia telah selesai memperkenalkan diri sebagai dosen baru ia langsung memulai pembelajaranya di dalam kelas. Ada sekitar 20 mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelasnya pagi ini, cukup sedikit memang karena mata kuliah Levi bukanlah mata kuliah umum jadi hanya mahasiswa jurusanya yang bisa ikut #apa deh ini narasi Lol

"Silakan pelajari halaman 35. Diskusikan dengan temanmu lalu buat laporanya untuk diserahkan pada saya minggu depan. " Ujar Levi memenuhi ruangan. Kelaspun yang semula tenang mulai terdengar keributan ketika para mahasiswa akhirnya pindah duduk untuk mencari teman sekelompok.

Selagi para mahasiswanya ribut, Levi memilih menghempaskan dirinya pada kursinya seraya membuka kembali buku agendanya. Ia meneliti buku agendanya—setelah ini masih ada satu kelas lagi yang harus dia isi tapi—

Levi menoleh kesekitar, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikanya sejak tadi. Ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru kelas dan mengernyit menemukan seorang gadis bersurai hijam pendek dengan syal merah disayap kiri tengah melotot padanya sejak tadi. Apa-apaan dia? pikir Levi heran.

Merasa penasaran dengan tingkah tak wajar itu, Levi beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri meja gadis dengan syal merah marun itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku nona?" Tanya Levi.

Gadis dengan syal merah itu tersentak—terlihat baru menyadari bahwa Levi sudah ada dihadapanya. Gadis itu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap pada wajah Levi yang tanpa ekspresi.

Mulutnya terbuka tapi kemudian gadis bersyal merah itu malah menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada sir."

Kening Levi mengernyit terlihat makin heran. Tapi ia terlihat tak mau mempermasalahkanya karena Levi hanya mendengus kemudian melangkah menuju deretan belakang untuk melihat apa yang mahasiswa lain sedang lakukan.

.

.

.

Di waktu sepertiga malam sama seperti kemarin Levi terbangun lagi ketika telinganya mendengar suara benda-benda berjatuhan dan suara anak menangis dari lantai atas. Levi mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara itu, ia kembali memejamkan matanya membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimutnya yang hangat tapi suara tangisan dan benda jatuh itu malah semakin keras saja terdengar membuat kesabaran Levi lama-lama habis. Disibaknya selimut dengan kasar, kemudian ia melangkah lebar menuju lantai atas tempat suara berisik itu berasal. Levi menekan saklar lampu didekat tangga dan lampu diatas seketika menyala. Suara benda berjatuhan dan tangis anak kecil itu masih terdengar. Levi mengikuti asal suara itu dan berhenti didepan pintu berwarna hijau zamrud yang merupakan tempat dia terkunci kemarin malam.

"Ya hei! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak?!" Teriak Levi menggedor pintu hijau itu dengan keras. Suara benda jatuh dan tangisan anak kecil seketika berhenti membuat suasana menjadi kembali hening. Levi mendengus, menyeringai tipis penuh kepuasan kemudian ia hendak berbalik untuk kembali lagi kekamarnya tapi sesuatu menarik lengan piamanya mencegahnya agar tidak pergi. Levi berbalik untuk melihat apa yang menahanya. Tapi tak ada siapapun, ia kemudian menunduk dan seketika menyernyit heran mendapati sesosok anak dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijau tengah menarik lengan piamanya.

"Ya hei bocah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh?" Tanya Levi terdengar dingin. Dia memang tidak pernah ramah dengan mahluk menjengkelkan bernama anak-anak.

"S-sir jangan pergi." Ujar bocah bermata hijau itu terbata. Bocah itu terlihat tengah ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar dan disudut matanya sedikit basah.

Levi mendengus terlihat tak sedikitpun peduli atau kasihan pada bocah bermata hijau itu, "Lepaskan." Desis Levi tajam tapi bocah bermata hijau itu menggeleng pelan menolak perintah Levi dan malah menggenggam lengan piama Levi makin erat dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Ya hei bocah! Aku bilang lepaskan kau dengar tidak?" Teriak Levi keras seraya menarik kasar lengan piamanya membuat dirinya bebas dari tangan mungil yang sejak tadi menahanya.

Bocah bermata hijau itu terlihat makin bergetar kepala coklatnya menunduk dalam, bola mata hijau zamrudnya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis dan Levi sungguh benci melihat pemandangan menjijikan seperti itu.

"Ya hei bocah." Panggilnya membuat bocah bermata hijau itu mendongak padanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumaku?" Tanya Levi heran. Itu merupakan pertanyaan pertama yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Bocah bermata hijau itu tak menjawab dan hanya berkedip-kedip polos untuk beberapa saat, "Ini rumah Eren."

Levi mengernyit, "Eren?"

Bocah bermata hijau itu mengangguk, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari mungilnya, "Eren."

"Oh jadi namamu Eren." Sahut Levi acuh ia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan obrolan dengan bocah aneh ini ditengah malam. Sekarang dia mulai mengantuk lagi jadi gangguan ini harus segera dibereskan.

Levi menghela napas, "Dengar Eren. Ini bukan rumahmu lagi. Ini rumahku jadi sekarang keluar dari rumah ini."

Eren—bocah bermata hijau itu menatap Levi dengan takut-takut, bibirnya ia gigit kuat.

"Ti-dak mau." Cicitnya pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh Levi.

"Kau…" Levi menunjuk bocah bermata hijau itu dengan jarinya. Seketika ia teringat tentang peristiwa dimana dia terkunci didalam kamar kemarin malam.

"Kau yang kemarin mengerjaiku!" Tuduh Levi dengan aura hitamnya yang kental. Ia terlihat seperti hendak menguliti eren detik itu juga.

Sang bocah mungil menggeleng dengan ketakutan, ia mundur perlahan ketika Levi maju untuk menjewer telinganya. Levi hampir meraih Eren tapi dalam satu kedipan mata berikutnya bocah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan. Kemana dia? Levi terlihat kebingungan. Ia menatap kesekitar dan heran menemukan Eren sudah ada di ujung lorong yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Bagaimana mungkin? batin Levi bingung.

"Kau, kenapa tiba-tiba disana?"

Eren tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Levi dengan bola mata hijaunya yang bergetar ketakutan dari jauh.

"Kau baru saja berteleport?" Tanya Levi lagi.

"Teleport itu apa sir? Apa itu semacam alat komunikasi?" Tanya Eren dengan polosnya.

Levi menghela napas, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa berpindah tempat?"

Eren terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba bocah itu menghilang lagi dan muncul didepan Levi dalam satu detik berikutnya membuat pria 35 tahun itu hampir merasakan serangan jantung mendadak akibat tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Maksud sir seperti itu?"

Levi mengangguk, wajahnya masih datar tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berusaha menormalkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?"

Kening Levi mengernyit sedikit. Bola matanya meneliti pada bocah bermata hijau itu dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Eren ternyata tidak menapak tanah. Bocah itu mengambang di udara.

"Kau hantu?"

Eren menggeleng, "Eren bukan hantu."

"Kau hantu."Komentar Levi lagi menyimpulkan.

"Eren bukan hantu!" Teriak Eren melengking. Bocah itu sekarang terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Ya terserah saja." Balas Levi terdengar tak peduli.

Pria bersurai ebony itu kemudian berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur tapi Eren tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya—menghalangi jalanya.

"Minggir." Desis Levi terdengar jengkel. Tapi Eren si bocah bermata hijau tampaknya tidak mudah ditaklukan hanya dengan kata-kata pedas dan aura membunuh saja karena bocah itu malah menggeleng—dengan gamblang menolak perintah Levi.

Levi merasa makin jengkel, tapi ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi mahluk menyebalkan didepanya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku bocah?" Tanya Levi kalem.

"Temani aku tidur dikamarku sir." Pinta Eren dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Levi seolah-olah dia salah dengar.

"Temani Eren tidur dikamar, Eren takut." Gumam Eren lirih.

Levi mendengus, melipat tanganya angkuh. Bola mata hitam pekatnya menatap Eren mengejek.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku bocah?" Tanyanya dengan aura membunuh yang kental. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari hantu manapun yang ada didunia.

Eren menggeleng penuh kepolosan. "Eren takut tidur sendirian. Eren takut hantu."

Levi seketika berdecak, menatap pada bocah dihadapanya dengan jengkel, "Kau ini bodoh ya?"

"Maksud sir?" Tanya Eren dengan memiringkan kepalanya membuat pose yang benar-benar lucu dan imut sampai membuat author gemas.

Levi mendengus, "Kau itu hantu bocah. Kenapa takut pada hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Aku bukan hantu sir." Balas Eren tidak terima tapi Levi terlihat tidak peduli.

"Terserah." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan menembus Eren begitu saja. Ia berjalan sangat cepat menuruni tangga diikuti Eren yang melayang-layang mengikutinya.

"Sir mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Jawab Levi pendek. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian membantingnya begitu saja tepat didepan hidung Eren.

.

.

.

Levi yakin dia baru tertidur beberapa detik saja ketika telinganya menangkap suara gaduh dilantai atas. Pria 35 tahun itu mencoba mengabaiknya dengan menutup telinganya dengan bantal berharap dapat sedikit meredam kebisingan dari lantai atas tapi sama saja. Suara berisik itu tak kunjung reda bahkan berputar-putar dalam kepala Levi membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Ia melompat lagi dari tempat tidurnya untuk melangkah lebar menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju pintu hijau.

"Ya Hei bocah buka pintunya!" Teriak Levi menggedor pintu dengan tak sabaran.

Pintu berwarna hijau itu berderit terbuka menampakkan pemandangan kamar yang remang-remang dengan hanya cahaya sinar bulan yang menembus melalui jendela menerangi kamar tersebut. Levi mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling kamar tapi tak didapatinya siapapun disana. Diapun melipat tanganya angkuh seraya mendengus.

"Bocah?"

"…."

"Bocah dimana kau?"

"….."

Levi mendengus lagi, "Eren?"

Poffff

Sesosok bocah bermata hijau dengan rambut coklat tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan Levi.

"Berhenti membuat kegaduhan. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Levi terdengar jengkel yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan dari Eren.

"Eren takut sir." Cicit Eren lirih. Bocah itu menunduk dalam dengan memainkan jari-jarinya terlihat seperti sesosok anak yang begitu malang.

"Kau—" Tunjuk Levi dengan jarinya pada tubuh kecil Eren. Kemarahan sekarang berkumpul didalam diri Levi dan dia merasa akan meledak. Bocah bernama Eren ini tidak akan selamat!

"Kau—" Walaupun semua kemarahan berkumpul dalam dirinya dan Levi merasa dia akan meledak tapi pada kenyataanya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seperti semua kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tertelan lagi. Levi berpikir dia pasti sudah gila.

Pria berambut ebony itu menghela napas berat. Ditatapnya Eren dengan pandangan yang mulai melunak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku bocah?"

Eren tak mejawabnya dengan kata-kata. Bocah mungil itu hanya berpaling pada tempt tidurnya yang berdebu dan usang.

'Benar-benar bocah sialan!' Maki Levi dongkol. Dia melangkah lebar menghampiri tempat tidur itu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan memejamkan mata. Eren yang melihatnya sempat melebarkan matanya, bocah itu melayang kesamping tempat tidur Levi membuat yang lebih tua merasakan kehadiranya kemudian membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Ditatapnya bola mata hijau zamrud itu dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur." Desis Levi kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

Eren terlihat kecewa mendengar ucpan Levi. Bocah itu kemudian melayang menuju jendela dimana tampak bulan bersinar terang dengan bintang disekelilingnya.

Eren bertopang dagu seraya menghela napas, bocah mungil itu menoleh lagi pada sosok Levi yang memungginginya. Seulas senyum manis mengembang bibir Eren.

'Eren tidak sendirian lagi.' Pikirnya dengan senyum.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**T** **ittle :** **Haunted House *CHAP 2***

 **A Dream**

 **Author:** **Jeruk Mandarin**

 **Pair : Eren x Levi**

 **Cast :** **Levi Ackerman, Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji, Shasa dll**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance, AU**

 **Semua karakter milik Hajime Isayama sensei.**

 **Saya hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saya :v wkwkwk**

 ***-* Chap 2 dateng. Btw chap depan Levi bakalan nyoba ngusir Eren.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levi—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Eren (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Levi. Bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Eren?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu merupakan kali kedua Levi terbangun dari tidur bukan karena bunyi jam weker tetapi karena hawa hangat mentari pagi yang menyentuh wajahnya. Pria 35 tahun itu mengerang malas ditempat tidur, ia berguling kesamping seraya menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu dengan mata masih terpejam erat. Baru beberapa detik ia dalam posisi seperti itu gumpalan debu yang entah dari mana datangnya terhidup olehnya membuat Levi mendadak bersin hebat dan seketika terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia mengerang kesal, menggosok hidungnya yang luar biasa gatal dengan tengan. Apa-apaan ini? Seingatnya dia selalu memastikan membersihkan debu yang menempel disetiap sudut rumahnya jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bersin? pikir Levi setengah jengkel.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya lebar. Mengerjap beberapa kali sampai semuanya jelas. Keningnya seketika mengernyit heran mendapati pemandangan ruangan yang tak asing lagi dimatanya. Seketika ingatan semalam berputar dibenaknya dimana dia bertemu dengan bocah hantu aneh bernama Eren.

Eren? Alis levi mengernyit mengingat nama itu.

Ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Bola mata hitam pekatnya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang berdebu, dan kotor. Semua barang disana sudah lusuh dan tak terawat.

"Bocah?" Suara Levi memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"…."

"Bocah dimana kau?" Teriak Levi kali ini lebih keras. Mungkin suaranya sudah sampai bawah.

Beberapa detik menunggu tetap tak ada sahutan yang datang.

"Eren!" Teriaknya lagi tapi beberapa saat kemudian tetap saja tak ada seorangpun yang menyahutinya.

Levi tampak hanya diam mematung disamping tempat tidur untuk beberapa saat Surai ebonynya kemudian menggeleng dengan seulas senyuman miring terlukis dibibirnya.

'Aku pasti sudah gila' pikirnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu seraya membantingnya kuat.

Brak!

Pintu hijau ruangan itu berdebam keras kemudian dengan dorongan gaya kembali tertutup rapat dengan sendirinya. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi senyap dengan hanya sesosok tak kasat mata tampak melayang didekat tempat tidur. Sosok itu—Eren menatap pintu hijau yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dia tidak bisa melihatku." Gumamnya seraya menatap pada tanganya sendiri yang transparan.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Hm." Gumam Levi sebagai sahutan. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian memasukkan kembali kunci itu kedalam tasnya. Ia menoleh pada Hanji dan hanya bisa menghela napas melihat wajah temanya yang sedang ditekuk persis seperti kemarin.

Levi menghela napas lelah, "Maaf ada sedikit masalah." Ujarnya datar.

Hanji—salah satu orang yang paling ingin tahu segalanya tentang Levipun seketika matanya berbinar-binar.

"Masalah apa Levi? Ceritakan! Ceritakan! Ceritakan padaku!" Jeritnya heboh.

Levi mengabaikan kegilaan temanya itu dan memilih untuk menghampiri mobil Hanji yang terparkir dibawah pohon didepan rumahnya.

"Ayo!" Teriaknya ketika tak melihat Hanji mengikutinya. Wanita berkacamata nyentirik itu hanya mendengus, melipat tanganya dengan angkuh diberanda seolah-olah tidak mendengar seruan Levi padanya.

Hanji ngambek rupanya.

Levi melihat pada jam tanganya sendiri dan mendapati itu hampir jam 8. Dia ada kelas pagi hari ini dan itu akan berlangsung 10 menit lagi. Levi menghela napas lelah.

"Hanji!" Teriaknya dengan setengah jengkel. Tapi Hanji malah bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya. Temaanya itu malah bersikap seolah-olah tengah mengamati kukunya yang indah padhal Levi tau bahwa temanya itu sangat jarang pergi ke salon.

Levi merasa geram tapi dia tidak mungkin melampiaskanya pada Hanji jadi yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas berat dan mungkin opsi terakhir adalah mengalah saja.

"Akan aku ceritakan dimobil jadi sekarang cepatlah!" Ujar Levi setengah berteriak mengingat jark mereka yang cukup jauh. Mendengar ucapan Levi Hanji langsung menyeringai lebar. Wanita nyentrik itu melompat riang menuju mobilnya dimana Levi tengah membuka pintu mobil.

.

.

.

Levi melepas beltnya ketika mobil hanji menepi dihalaman universitas. Ia hendak beranjak turun tapi hanji menarik lenganya kuat.

"Kau bohong." Gerutu Hanji dengan bibir manyun.

Levi memutar bola matanya jengah mencoba melepaskan tanganya tapi kekuatan Hanji tampaknya tak bisa dispelekan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasanya padamu kan? Sekarang lepaskan." Ujar Levi dengan tatapan tajam yang manusuk tapi Hanji tampaknya sama sekali tak takut karena wanita nyentrik itu malah menggeleng. Tanganya makin erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Levi.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Kau selalu telat bangun pagi karena tikus dirumahmu banyak dan kau tidak bisa tidur semalaman jadi kau telat? Itu sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal Levi."

Levi memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tau bahwa akan sulit untuk membodohi Hanji tapi mengatakan kebenaran padanya juga tak mungkin, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Hanji terlihat tak puas tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan memilih melepaskan lengan levi begitu saja. Levi berdecak mendapati pergelangan tanganya yang merah.

"Aku pergi." Ujarnya.

Levi hendak membuka pintu mobil tapi suara Hanji membuatnya harus menoleh lagi pada temanya itu.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

Hanji menghela napas, pandanganya penuh sesal menatap Levi, "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar."

"Hm.." Dengung Levi sebagai sahutan. Pria yang selalu datar itu tak bereaksi banyak membuat Hanji terlihat gugup.

Hanji membuka mulutnya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi tampaknya ia tak bisa karena wanita itu malah menggeleng kemudian terdengar seolah tengah merubah topik. "Apa perlu aku panggilkan pengusir hama untukmu?"

Levi sebenarnya mengamati kejanggalan dari sikap temanya itu pagi ini. Tapi Levi tak ingin berkomentar jadi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu Hanji. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri." Ujar Levi yang disambut anggukan Hanji.

"Oke~ Kalau begitu. "

"Hm.." Setelah memastikan bahwa perbincangan mereka benar-benar selesai Levi lantas membuka pintu mobil tanpa menyadari Hanji yang menatapnya dengan wajah setengah berpikir.

Blam.

Levi menutup pintu mobil meninggalkan Hanji yang kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Aiiisssshhhh aku tidak bisa memberitahunya!" Jeritnya gemas. Hanji menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, pandanganya jatuh pada secarik kertas yang menyembul dari tas kerjanya.

"Bagaimana aku membritahunya?" Gumamnya bermonolog ria.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore semua kelas Levi berakhir hari itu. Ia mengucapkan salam kepada seluruh mahasiswanya kemudian Levi berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Pria 35 tahun itu berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong panjang dan sepi menuju ke kantornya.

"Tap."

Levi mendengar suara langkah dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang tapi tak didapati siapapun disana. Kening Levi mengernyit heran. Levi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa sedang diawasi.

Levi mendengus, ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka diikuti oleh siapapun apalagi penguntit.

"Keluarlah." Ujar Levi lantang seraya menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Sosok yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik tiang terlihat keluar malu-malu dari tempat persembunyianya.

'Dia lagi'—Pikir Levi jengah mendapati seorang gadis dengan syal merah marun berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Levi dengan suaranya yang dijaga agar tidak terdengar marah. Ia sebenarnya luar biasa kesal tapi ia tentu tak mau citranya buruk didepan mahasiswa bimbinganya jadi Levi terpaksa harus memakai topeng.

"Anoo—" Gadis bersyal merah itu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Katakan saja." Kata Levi kalem.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya sir?"

"Hm?"

"Apa anda akan menjawab pertanyaan saya?"

Levi mengernyit, tapi tak ayal dia mengangguk juga. "Ya."

"Boleh saya tau nama keluarga anda?"

Kening Levi menukik tajam. Terlihat tak menyukai pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya nama keluargaku?" Tanya Levi dengan nada dingin.

"Karena saya ingin tahu."

Levi hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabanya."

"Anda bilang akan menjawabnya."

"Nama itu sudah lama aku buang jadi jangan tanyakan lagi."

Gadis bersyal merah itu lantas hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu jawaban anda sir." Ujarnya kemudian membungkuk. Levi hanya diam memperhatikan punggung gadis yang menjauh itu dalam dia. Dia merasa pernah melihat siluet yang mirip seperti itu. Tapi Levi tidak tau harus menyamakanya dengan siapa. Itu mungkin sudah lama sekali dan Levi tidak ingat.

.

.

.

Levi tengah tertidur pulas ketika malam itu ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba karena kegaduhan dari lantas atas. Levi menghela napas lelah, ditariknya selimut tebalnya sampai kepala. Dalam kegelapan selimut miliknya Levi menghela napas seraya mencoba memejamkan matanya erat lagi dengan pikiran yang berkelana antara ingin menghajar eren karena ulahnya atau membiarkanya saja. Levi sebenarnya sangat ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah berisik itu, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berat untuk berpisah dengan tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan empuk. Ia tentu masih tidak lupa kejadian-kejadian kemarin malam dimana dia meninggalkan suraganya ini dan keluar kama lalu dipagi hari ia menemukan dirinya terbangun dikamar usang dan penuh debu milik Eren dan Levi sama sekali tidak mau! Biarlah kali ini Eren membuat keributan sampai terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah rumah, kali ini Levi benar-benar tidak akan peduli.

Levi mulai berpikir bahwa bocah itu akan merasa senang jika Levi terus memperhatikanya jadi alternatif terbaik adalah mengabaiknya saja sampai bocah itu lelah kemudian tidak mengganggu Levi lagi.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu dengan Levi yang berhasil mencegah dirinya melompat dari temapt tidur dan menghajar Eren, suara-suara dari atas mendadak berhenti begitu saja, mmbawa suasana rumah kembali ke kesunyian. Levi menghela napas lega. Ia kemudian berguling kearah sebaliknya, menarik selimutnya sampai dagu kemudian perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Levi yang sejak tadi berat terpejam erat membawa sang pemilik kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sir…"

"Sir…"

Kening Levi mengernyit mendengar suara itu terus memanggilnya. Merasa terganggu Levi membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Pandanganya buram tetapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Eren didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Sirr…" Gumam Eren dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Levi.

Sang pria yang lebih tua tampaknya tidak sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia seperti masih setengah tidur karena Levi hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai sahutan.

"Hm…" Dengung Levi sebagai sahutan. Kelopak matanya yang berat hendak kembali terpejam tapi suara Eren lagi-lagi membuat kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Sir… temani Eren dikamar sir. Eren takut…" Bisik Eren lirih. Bola mata hijaunya menatap kesekitarnya dengan was-was. Tubuh mungil Eren tampak bergetar melihat kegelapan disekitarnya. Buliran bening sudah tampak mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

"Pergilah tidur dikamarmu bocah." Gumam Levi seraya menarik menarik selimutnya makin tinggi agar hangat. Udara disekitarnya entah kenapa mendadak begitu terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang.

"Eren takut sir." Cicit Eren. Tangan kecilnya menghapus butiran-butiran bening yang meluncur dari sudut matanya. Bocah itu terisak lirih tampak tak ingin mengganggu Levi.

Levi mendengus, "Kalau begitu tidur saja disini jika kau takut." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sang bocah bermata hijau menggeleng, "Eren tidak suka disini. Eren cuma suka kamar Eren."

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku bocah." Ujar Levi seraya memejamkan matanya lagi kemudian beberapa detik berikutnya napas Levi terdengar teratur. Ia sudah jatuh kealam mimpi. Meninggalkan sesosok bocah mungil yang hanya bisa termenung didekat tempat tidurnya seraya menatap Levi kecewa dengan bola mata hijaunya yang basah.

"Sir.." Panggil Eren lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar pecah. Tangan mungilnya bergerak—hendak menyentuh pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh Levi tapi sayangnya tangan bocah itu tak dapat menyentuhnya. Tangan mungil itu menembus begitu saja seolah-olah hanya meraih udara kosong.

Eren terpeku sejenak dengan pandangan kosong pada wajah tenang Levi yang tertidur pulas.

"Andai Eren bisa menyentuhnya." Pikir Eren sedih. Setetes air mata meluncur mulus dipipinya.

.

.

.

Sesosok bocah berjalan riang menggandeng tangan besar dan hangat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam panjang nan menawan. Bocah kecil itu terlihat sangat gebira terlihat dari mulutnya yang sejak tadi tak bisa diam menyanyikan lagu khas kanak-kanak favoritnya yang sangat ia hafal sambil sesekali melompat-lompat ceria.

"Levi-chan pintar menyanyi ya!" Ujar wanita dengan surai hitam panjang itu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Levi kecil menghentikan lagunya sejenak. Ia menoleh pada sang wanita yang lebih tinggi. Bocah itu meringis lebar mendengar pujian sang ibu.

Lalu semuanya tetutupi kabut putih tebal. Berganti menjadi pemandangan dengan seorang bocah bersurai ebony yang menangis di stasiun kereta yang ramai.

"Huweee~ Okaasan dimana? Hiks hiks"

Levi yang lebih besar hanya terpaku, beberapa meter dari bocah yang menangis itu. Bola mata hitam pekatnya menatap pada bocah itu dengan wajah yang amat sangat tenang tanpa emosi apapun.

.

.

.

"Hiks…"

Isakan itu merupakan hal pertama yang menyapa Levi ketika ia berhasil meraih kesadaranya sepenuhnya. Keningnya berkerut heran mendengar isakan demi isakan tertahan yang bergitu dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Levi menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya dimana asal suara itu berasal dan menemukan seorang bocah bersurai coklat yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk dilantai seraya memeluk kaki-kaki kecilnya erat. Levi hanya diam memperhatikan bocah itu untuk beberapa saat dalam kegelapan, punggung kecil yang bergetar itu…

Sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpi tadi berkelebat lagi dalam benak pria 35 tahun itu membuat Levi menghela napas dalam. Mungkin mendengar helaan napas Levi itu membuat Eren menyadari bahwa pria yang lebih tua telah terbangun. Bocah bermata hijau itu berbalik membuat Levi bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah bocah itu yang basah. Tapi bukanya terlihat sedih, Eren malah terlihat sangat gembira melihat Levi duduk diranjangnya.

"Sirrrr….." Kata Eren dengan suaranya yang bersemangat. Bocah itu hendak melayang menghampiri tempat tidur Levi tapi yang lebih tua langsung mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat Eren harus menelan kecewa.

"Sejak kapan kau disini bocah?" Tanya Levi seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Eren menunduk dalam terlihat menyadari bahwa dia mungkin dalam masalah besar setelah ini.

"S-sejak tadi sir." Cicit bocah itu lirih tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Levi mendengus, melipat tanganya angkuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?"

Bola mata hijau Eren bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya. "Eren minta ditemani untuk tidur dikamar."

Sebuah dengusan meluncur dari celah bibir Levi. Bola mata hitam pekatnya menatap pada Eren dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Keluar dari kamarku."

Eren seketika mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapanya memohon pada Levi tapi sang pria lebih tua tampaknya bukanlah orang yang dapat merasakan kasihan karena Levi hanya menatapnya tanpa melunak sedikitpun.

"Tapi sir…" Protes Eren terdengar keebratan.

"KELUAR AKU BILANG!" Bentak Levi keras.

Eren terkesiap mendengar teriakan penuh kemarahan itu. Bocah mungil itu menatap levi untuk terakhir kalinya dengan matanya yang mulai basah sebelum kemudian melayang menembus pintu begitu saja.

Selepas kepergian Eren—Levi kembali menghempaskan dirinya pada tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur tapi kilasan mimpinya tadi berputar-putar lagi ketika kelopak matanya tertutup membuat Levi merasa begitu frustasi. Ia kembali membuka matanya, ditatapanya langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara cegukan dari depan pintu kamarnya. Itu pasti Eren—tebak Levi tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin peduli…

Dan akan menjaga dirinya agar tidak lagi peduli.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**T** **ittle :** **Haunted House**

 **Author:** **Jeruk Mandarin**

 **Pair : Eren x Levi**

 **Cast :** **Levi Ackerman, Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji, Shasa dll**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance, AU**

 **Semua karakter milik Hajime Isayama sensei.**

 **Saya hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saya :v wkwkwk**

 ***-* Chap ini dateng. Btw chap depan Levi bakalan nyoba ngusir Eren.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levi—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Eren (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Levi. Bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Eren?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali?"

Levi yang sejak tadi tengah mengaduk-aduk mie dimangkuknya seketika mendongak mendengar ucapan itu. Wajah datarnya tak berubah untuk beberapa saat menatap wajah cemas Hanji yang duduk di seberang meja. Siang ini temanya itu memang entah kenapa datang kekampusnya dan mengajaknya makan siang dan sialnya Levi yang sedang tidak punya jadwal mengajar tak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan tersebut. Jadilah dia terdampar di restoran mie dekat kampus itu bersama seorang Hanji Zoe—teman baiknya.

"Hm—tidak apa-apa." Respon Levi ambigu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada mie dimangkuknya dan mulai melahap mienya yang sudah terasa seperti bubur lembek yang menjijikan. Tapi rasa mie itu mungkin masih lebih baik bagi Levi ketimbang harus meladeni ke kepoan Hanji setelah ini.

"Ada apa Lev? Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Hanji terdengar khawatir.

Levi menggeleng singkat. Ia mencoba sibuk dengan isi di mangkuknya tapi Hanji tidak sebodoh itu untuk dibodohi. Wanita nyentrik berkacamata itu bukan seseorang yang suka diabaikan! apalagi oleh seorang Levi yang sudah dianggapnya saudara.

"Ceritakan padaku jika kau punya masalah."

"Aku tidak punya masalah." Elak Levi terdengar acuh.

Sebuah helaan panjang meluncur dari Hanji. Ia hanya diam bertopang dagu untuk beberapa menit dengan wajah yang berpikir dan bola mata yang tak lepas dari Levi yang sibuk menandaskan isi mangkuk miliknya. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Levi menyelesaikan makananya. Ia meneguk jus jeruk yang tadi sempat di pesanya. Keningnya berkerut heran mendapati tatapan Hanji yang ternyata masih terus saja menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu hal untuk dikatakan?" Tanya Levi membuat Hanji seperti tersadar dari lamunanya. Levi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa kiranya yang sedang Hanji pikirkan sekarang. Apa dia ada masalah di rumah tangganya? Tapi tumben sekali—biasanya jika Hanji punya masalah dengan Erwin maka dia tidak akan berhenti mengoceh dan marah-marah. Tapi melihat reaksinya sekarang sepertinya bukan tentang dirinya—sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hanji berekspresi seperti itu hanya satu hal—yaitu semuanya tentang Levi.

Perkiraan Levi benar adanya—terbukti dari Hanji yang kemudian membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalamnya. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang tampak seperti alamat suatu tempat. Levi mengernyit melihat kertas itu di sodorkan padanya, ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi Hanji sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan.

"Itu alamat rumah orang tuamu Levi—"

DEG

Levi membeku. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget untuk sejenak tapi kemudian beberapa detik berikutnya kembali datar seperti semula seolah-olah bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Kau mencari mereka?"

Hanji mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tau kau merindukan mereka."

"Tidak—aku tidak merindukan mereka." Bantah Levi dengan wajah yang amat tenang. Tapi dibalik meja tanganya sudah saling menggenggam erat dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih. Levi sebenarnya merasa sangat emosional tapi dia tidak ingin Hanji melihatnya lemah.

"Levi—"

"Aku bilang aku tidak butuh mereka Hanji!" Teriak Levi menggelegar. Teriakan kerasnya itu sempat membuat pengunjung lain menatap padanya dan Hanji penuh penasaran.

"Tapi ibumu merindukanmu Levi—setidaknya temui dia. Orang bilang dia sedang sakit."

Levi menggeleng dengan senyuman kecut. "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi."

"Levi aku mohon…"

"Tidak Hanji. Aku tidak akan menemui mereka lagi." Ujar Levi kemudian beranjak dari kurisnya. Ia berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Hanji yang hanya bisa menghela napas dengan bola mata sendu melihat sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

"BRAK!" Levi membanting kasar pintu toilet kampus yang sepi. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri wastefel untuk membasuh wajah tampanya beberapa kali. Rasanya segar sekali ketika air keran yang dingin bersentuhan dengan wajahnya. Pikiranya yang keruh perlahan-lahan mulai menjernih seiring napasnya yang kembali normal. Levi menatap bayanganya sendiri di kaca—pikiranya melayang pada suatu memori dimana dia sendirian di stasiun kereta. Levi sendirian dan menangis dan menganggil-manggil 'Ibunya'—Kenapa wanita itu jahat sekali? Kenapa dia dia meninggalkan Levi sendirian disana? Kenapa Levi dibuang? Tidakkah Ibunya menyayanginya seperti Levi menyayanginya dahulu?

"AAARRRGGHHH" Erang Levi keras. Ia tidak peduli apakah ada orang yang akan mendengar suaranya yang jelas dia sekarang perlu menenangkan diri—dia perlu melepaskan emosinya. Levi tidak suka perasaan sesak yang mengganggu ini—dia membencinya dan ingin segera lepas dari perasaan itu.

Tenang—Levi-tenang—katanya dalam hati.

Levi memejamkan mata sjenak kemudian ia menarik napas dan menghempuskanya pelan-pelan beberapa kali sampai akhirnya perasaanya kembali tenang. Levi membuka matanya—pandanganya jatuh pada kaca di depanya. Ia dapat melihat jelas bayanganya sendiri dan bayangan seorang bocah bermata hijau dibelakangnya yang tengah menatapnya khawatir—Kening Levi menukui tajam.

Eren? Kenapa bocah itu ada disini?

Levi kemudian berbalik. Ia bersiap memarahi eren karena ternyata bocah itu mengikutinya ke kampus tapi anehnya tak ada siapapun di belakangnya ketika Levi berbalik. Levi tidak melihat Eren dimanapun—kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang?

Levi kembali berpaling pada kaca besar di wastefel tapi tak ada Eren disana. Apa mungkin Levi tadi salah lihat? Tapi sepertinya tidak—dia jelas-jelas melihat Eren dibelakangnya tadi. Apa bocah itu mengerjainya? Kurang ajar! Levi mendengus!

'Dia benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran!' Pikir Levi kesal.

Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari toilet menuju kantornya. Didekat pintu ruanganya ia melihat Petra yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Levi menghampiri wanita berambut kuning mneyala itu.

"Petra?" Panggilnya membuat Petra sontak menghentikan kegiatanya. Wanita itu beranjak dari kursinya untuk membungkuk singkat pada Levi.

"Selamat siang sir—ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa kau tau bagaimana cara mengusir hantu?"Tanya Levi terdengar tak sabaran.

Petra sempat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Levi.

"Anda akan mengusirnya?"

"Mengusir?" Tanya Levi terdengar bingung.

Petra mengangguk, "Anda akan mengusir anak kecil yang biasa mengikuti anda kesini?"

Jadi benar? Eren sudah mengikuti Levi selama ini? Bahkan sampai ke tempat kerjanya? Tapi bagaimana Petra bisa tau?

"Saya memang punya kemampuan untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu sir." Jlas Petra singkat melihat wajah bingung Levi.

"Hm—"

Petra tersenyum, "Anda yakin ingi n mengusirnya?" Tnyanya lagi.

"Ya—aku akan mengusirnya." Jawab Levi mantap.

Petra terlihat ngeri mendengar jawaban Levi tapi wanita itu tampaknya tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Petra malah membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah jimat.

"Letakan ini di pintu masuk rumah anda sir. Dia tidak akan bisa masuk ke rumah anda lagi." Ujar Petra menyodorkan jimat itu pada Levi yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Terimakasih."

Petra membalasnya dengan senyuman manis dan semburat kemerahan dipipinya.

.

.

.

Pulang kerja hari ini Levi merasa sangat bersemangat untuk pulang. Tak sabar rasanya untuk memasang jimat itu di pintu dan melihat apakah itu benar-benar dapat bekerja mengusir hantu atau tidak. Levi merasa tak sabar untuk mengusir Eren dari rumahnya—ahhh-tidak tapi dari hidupnya juga. Levi akan memastikan bocah itu menghilang dari sekitarnya. Jika Eren tidak bisa masuk ke rumahnya lagi mungkin bocah itu akan mencari tempat tinggal baru jadi dia tidak akan lagi mengganggu malam Levi yang tenang dan damai. Tak akan ada suara rengekan ketakutan dikala malam dan Levi bisa tidur dengan tenang mulai skarang. Levi tak sabar!

Yosh! Dengan rencananya itu Levi bahkan sampai rela naik taksi agar bisa cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Seperti kata Petra sebelum masuk ia sengaja menggantung jimat pemberian Petra didekat pintu.

'Kita lihat apakah ini dapat memberi bocah badung itu pelajaran atau tidak.' Pikir Levi dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Dimalam hari hujan lebat mengguyur kawasan pemukiman tempat Levi tinggal. Tak hanya tumpahan air yang tumpah ruah, petir juga menyambar menggelegar serta angin dingin tak hentinya berhembus. Levi terlihat tak terganggu dengan cuaca ekstrim diluar sana. Pria 35 tahun itu malah merasa luar biasa nyaman dengan sekitar kamarnya yang dingin tetapi ia sendiri malah merasa hangat dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus kakinya dan sebuah buku ditanganya.

Bermenit-menit berlalu Levi membaca sambil beberapa kali menguap lebar. Rasanya ia mulai mengantuk—Levi memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya. Ia meletakan buku itu di nakas didekat tempat tidurnya kemudian ia berbaring nyaman ditempat tidurnya seraya menarik selimutnya yang tebal tinggi-tinggi.

Nyamana sekali~ Batin Levi senang.

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian dalam suasana yang menenangkan seperti itu membuat Levi perlahan-lahan hampir terlelap. Tapi sayangnya sebuah telpon malah mengusiknya yang hampir sampai kealam mimpi. Dengan mata yang luar biasa berat Levi meraih ponselnya di nakas—keningnya berkerut heran melihat nama Hanji Zoe diponselnya? Tumben sekali temanya itu menelponya disaat seperti ini.

"Hallo? Hanji ada apa?" Tanya Levi setelah memencet tombol jawab di ponselnya.

"Paman Leviiiii huweeee~~~" Terdengar suara cempereng seorang bocah menangis diseberang. Levi mengenal suara itu—itu suara keponakanya atau bisa dibilang itu suaranya Armin—anak dari pasangan Hanji dan Erwin.

"Armin?" gumam Levi terdengar heran. Kesadaranya perlahan-lahan mulai pulih setelah mendengar suara segukan dari keponakanya yang terdengar menghawatirkan. Kenapa Armin menangis seperti itu?

"Paman Leviiii~ Armin kangeeennn…huks…"

Levi trsenyum kecil, "Kau merindukan paman?"

"Sangaaaatttt! Kapan paman main kesini?"

"Uhm~ Maaf Armin tapi akhir-akhir ini paman sedang sibuk."

"Yahhh~" Suara Armin terdengar kecewa.

"Mungkin besok paman bisa ke rumahmu?"

"Yey! Akan aku tunggu paman!" Teriak Armin girang diseberang telpon.

"Uhm—sekarang pergilah tidur. Ini sudah malam." Pesan Levi singkat. Bola mata hitamnya sempat melirik pada jam dinding dikamarnya dan menemukan sudah jam 0.23 pagi tapi ternyata keponakanya itu masih belum tidur. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Hanji sampai membiarkan bocah 7 tahun seperti Armin begadang seperti itu?

"Huks~~ Armin tidak bisa tidur paman." Curcol Armin terdengar sedih.

Kening Levi mengernyit—"Kenapa?"

"Okaasan menyuruhku tidur sendirian mulai sekarang."

Levi tersenyum kecil, "Bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti itu?"

"Tapi Armin belum siap! T_T Armin takut… dikamar Armin gelap paman—Armin takut. Huks" Jawab Armin dengan setengah terisak.

"Apa yang kau takutkan huh?"

"Armin takut hantu."

'Eren takut tidur sendirian. Eren takut hantu.'

DEG!

Eren? Levi baru ingat bahwa dia belum melihat bocah itu berkeliaran selama beberapa jam terakhir. Aneh, biasanya kan dijam seperti ini bocah itu sudah membuat kegaduhan diatas atau menangis berisik agar Levi memperhatikanya tapi malam ini kenapa sepi dan hening sekali? Terlalu tenang sampai Levi merasa begitu kosong dan aneh didalam dirinya.

"Paman? Paman mendengarkanku?"

Kelopak mata Levi mengerjap cepat, membawa dirinya kembali ke realita. Oh ya~ Dia sampai lupa sedang bicara dengan Armin.

"Yeah…"

"Kenapa paman diam? Bicara paman. Temani Armin bicara agar Armin tidak takut lagi."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur nak. Kita bertemu besok. Paman sekarang mau tidur."

"Pa—"

PIK

Levi mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Ia tahu keponakanya mungkin akan ngambek padanya beesok tapi untuk sekarang biarlah itu dia urus nanti. Sekarang dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Eren.

Levi beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Tak lupa ia memakai sandal rumahnya agar terlindung dari lantai yang beku. Levi berjalan menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Eren berada. Kakinya berhenti didepan pintu hijau zamrud milik Eren kemudian dibukanya perlahan pintu tersebut. Kening Levi mengernyit heran mendapati suasana kamar yang hening dan gelap.

"Bocah-? Kau didalam?"

"…"

"Bocah?"

"…"

"Eren!"

"….."

Tetap tak ada siapapun yang menjawabnya. Ini aneh—pikir Levi heran. Apa Eren sudah menghilang dari rumahnya?

DEG!

Oh ya! Levi ingat bahwa dia meletakan jimat didepan pintu tadi siang agar Eren tak bisa masuk kedalam rumah dan hasilnya sekarang Eren benar-benar tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya? Ternyata jimat pemberian Petra ampuh untuk mengusir hantu?

Levi menyeringai kemenangan. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Levi membungkus tubuhnya yang pendek(!) dengan selimutnya yang tebal.

Ughh… nyaman sekali—pikirnya senang. Levi memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap-siap terbang kealam mimpi. Dengan tidak adanya Eren dirumahnya mulai sekarang tidur Levi pasti akan lebih nyenyak. Dia tidak akan diganggu lagi oleh suara berisik dan tangis cempreng dan menyebalkan bocah badung itu—Levi akan tidur nyenyak mala mini—tidur nyenyak—

Ya-

Harusnya seperti itu…

Harusnya Levi bisa tidur nyenyak..

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa dia malah tidak bisa tidur? Pikiranya malah penuh oleh Eren! Bayangan Eren yang mungkin tengah menangis diluar sana dalam kegelapan mengusik benak Levi. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari benaknya. Tapi percuma saja pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Eren malah semakin mengusiknya membuat Levi merasa lama-lama hilang kesabaran. Ia terduduk ditempat tidurnya dengan pikiran 'Kenapa aku memikirkanya? Aku pasti sudah gila!'

.

.

.

Eren Yaeger—bocah bermata hijau zamrud itu tampak duduk meringkuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar didepan sebuah bangunan toko yang telah tutup. Beberapa kali ia terlihat berteriak saat mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar diatasnya. Isakan pilu bocah itu begitu keras dan menyayat hati tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat tak satupun menyadari kehadiran bocah itu. Mereka seolah-olah tak tahu bahwa ada seorang bocah tengah menangis dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan didekat mereka.

Eren yang malang… Mungkin harusnya dia tidak mengikuti Levi ke tempat kerjanya dan membuat Levi marah padanya sampai tak membiarkanya masuk rumah. Tadi sore sewaktu Eren mengikuti Levi pulang kerumah dia melihat Levi meletakan sesuatu di dekat pintu dan entah kenapa setelahnya Eren mendapati dirinya tak bisa masuk ke rumah. Dia tidak bisa mendekati pintu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang sekarang menggigil seperti gelandangan di emperan toko.

"Hiks… hiks…Eren takut—" Isaknya dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya bergetar dan menggigil kedinginan.

Dia takut—

Siapapun tolong selamatkan dia.

Eren tidak mau tinggal sendirian seperti itu.

Levi—sir Levi tolong—

"Hei bocah."

DEG!

Eren sontak mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Iris Hijaunya sepenuhnya membola melihat seorang pria berambut ebony hitam berdiri menjulang didekat kaki kecilnya dengan sebuah payung hitam ditanganya.

"S-sir?" Gumam Eren dengan tatapan mata yang terkesan tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Levi disana? Levi menjemputnya?

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Levi seraya mengulurkan tanganya.

Eren menatap tangan yang terulur itu ragu. Dia ingin menyambut uluran tangan itu tapi Eren tidak akan bisa—dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh Levi. Percuma saja tanganya nanti akan menembus tangan Levi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah aku mulai lelah sekarang." Ujar Levi dengan nada agak kesal.

Eren tersentak—bola matanya bergetar menatap Levi yang mulai terlihat tak sabaran menunggunya.

Jemari mungil Eren yang gemetar perlahan bergerak untuk menyambut uluran tangan Levi…

Tuhan—Eren mohon tolong biarkan Eren bisa menyentuhnya—Eren memejamkan matanya…

Dia takut dengan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya hanya akan menembus Levi saja seperti waktu itu. Tapi ternyata keajaiban terjadi. Tangan mungil Eren tak menembusnya. Si bocah bisa merasakan tangan hangat Levi bersentuhan dengan tangan mungilnya dan rasanya luar biasa hangat—

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Eren membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia menatap takjub tanganya yang digenggam Levi. Kepala coklatnya mendongka menatap pada yang lebih tua untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Levi datar.

Eren nyengir lebar, surai coklatnya menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah nyengir seperti itu bocah badung? Dasar tidak tau sopan santun." Gerutu Leci terdengar kesal.

Eren terkikik.

"Sudah sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang." Ujar Levi membuat Eren beranjak untuk berdiri.

Keduanya lantas berjalan menembus gelapnya malam sambil sesekali terdengar celotehan riang Eren.

"Ini artinya sir Levi sudah memaafkan Eren kan?"

"Diam!"

"Sir Levi baik! Eren sayang sir Levi!"

"Aku bilang diam bocah!"

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**T** **ittle :** **Haunted House**

 **Author:** **Jeruk Mandarin**

 **Pair : Eren x Levi**

 **Cast :** **Levi Ackerman, Eren Yaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Hanji, Shasa dll**

 **Genre : Horror, Family, Shounen ai, Friendship, romance, AU**

 **Semua karakter milik Hajime Isayama sensei.**

 **Saya hanya pinjam untuk bahan delusi saya :v wkwkwk**

 ***-* Chap berapa ini minna-san? akoh sampe lupa. Btw maap yak gak rajin update. Aku suka ini FF sebenernya, udah ada plotnya tapi kadang aku stuck mikir adeganya. Jadi ya seret-seret gitu deh :v btw ini masih panjang kok lalala~ entah berapa chap lagi pokoknya please enjoy ajha yak aku gak mikirin kalian harus komen sih soalnya aku sendiri suka ceritanya jadi apapun yang terjadi kalo aku ada ide pasti aku lanjut kok. yeah btw sorry buat Levi jadi OCC :v btw Levi beneran makin ekspresif dan OCC gommen**

 **Btw maaf kalo ada typo ya apalagi bagian panekuk :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levi—Pria single 35 tahun membeli rumah baru yang membawanya bertemu dengan Eren (7 Tahun) hantu penghuni rumah baru Levi. Bagaimana jadinya jika Levi yang tidak suka anak-anak harus serumah dengan hantu berisik dan menyebalkan seperti Eren?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Ohayou sir." Suara kekanakan khas anak kecil itu merupakan hal pertama yang menyambut Levi dipagi hari. Suara yang aneh—sangat aneh untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendirian di mansion besar seperti itu. Jadi jika dia tinggal sendirian lalu suara siapa itu?

Kepala ebony miliknya bergulir kesamping—keningnya mengernyit mendapati seorang bocah dengan surai coklat dan mata hijau zamrud melayang menghampirinya dengan senyuman ceria yang kelewat bersinar dan menyilaukan.

Eren—Levi berpikir melihat Eren dipagi hari seperti itu terasa seperti keganjilan saja.

"Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu bocah." Gerutu Levi sebal. Ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnyaberniat untuk langsung mandi dan sarapan karena perutnya mlai terasa keroncongan.

"Sir bisa mendengarku?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Levi yang baru beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur langsung berputar untuk melihat pada bocah yang lebih muda dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku tuli?" Tanyanya dengan melipat tanganya angkuh.

Eren menggeleng. Wlaupun Levi sudah terlihat menakutkan tapi bocah itu malah terlihat tak takut sama sekali. Senyumanya makin lebar dan iris zamrudnya makin berkilauan.

"Apa sir bisa melihatku juga?"

Levi memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan bernada polos tapi terkesan bodoh itu.

"Apa kau juga berpikir aku buta?" Tanya Levi balik dengan nada sinis. Dia ternyata tersinggung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Eren sejak tadi.

Eren menjawabnya dengan gelengan, "Tidak sir! Tentu saja tidak."

"Mmm—" Levi berdengung menunggu penjelasan.

"Se-sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya anda menyahuti sapaan pagi Eren." Cicit ocah 7 tahun itu lirih.

Pertama kali—Levi menggaris bawahi kata itu dalam benaknya. Apa itu artinya Eren sudah sering menyapanya dipagi seperti ini tapi Levi tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengarnya seperti sekarang? Jika iya lalu kenapa sekarang dia bisa melihat Eren dipagi seperti ini? Seingatnya dia memang hanya melihat bocah itu pada malam hari saja tepatnya menjelang tengah malam. Tapi hari ini kenapa berbeda? Matahari bersinar diluar sana tapi kenapa Levi bisa melihat bocah itu?

"Sir…?" Panggil Eren cemas melihat si pria yang lebih tua hanya termenung dengan pandangan kosong kearahnya.

"Kau benar." Ucap Levi ambigu membuat Eren terlihat bingung.

"Benar apanya?"

"Ini aneh aku bisa melihatmu." Gumam Levi terlihat masih berpikir.

Bibir kecil Eren membentuk bulatan lucu.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu sepagi ini?" Tanya Levi penasaran. Ia mungkin terlihat peduli dengan keanehan yang dialaminya ini. Tapi sebenarnya Levi hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak perlahan-lahan menjadi gila. Tinggal serumah dengan hantu, berbicara dengan hantu, dan menyentuhnya—Levi berpikir interaksinya itu mungkin dapat memicu suatu gangguan psikologis lain yang berbahaya dan mematikan. Dia hanya tak mau itu terjadi! Mungkin setelah ini dia perlu menemui paranormal atau psikiater?

"Sayangnya Eren juga tidak tau sir." Jawab Eren polos. Yeah… Levi memang seharusnya tidak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban logis dari bocah 7 tahun itu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah 7 tahun? Mereka hanya anak-anak polos yang suka bermain bahkan melihat tipe seperti Eren Levi yakin bocah itu sangat tidak suka belajar!

Levi menghela napas—menyerah untuk tidak memusingkan hal itu. Ia berputar lagi berniat melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kamar mandi tapi suara dering ponsel dinakasnya membuatnya harus menyimpan keinginanya untuk nanti. Menjawab telpon dulu sepertinya lebih penting baginya karena dia berjalan menghampiri nakas dimana ponselnya tergeletak disana dengan layar yang berkedip-kedip dan bunyi nyaring.

"Hallo?"

"Pamaaaannnn~~~~" Rengek suara cempreng dan kekanakan dari seberang telpon. Suara anak-anak yang terlalu nyaring itu bahkan sampai membuat Levi harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya agar tidak tuli seketika. Barulah setelah suara itu berhenti Levi kembali menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"Hey boy. Kenapa kau terdengar semangat sakali huh?"

"Paman Levi lupa ya." Terdengar suara kecewa diseberang.

"Lupa?" Gumam Levi seraya berpikir.

"Paman kan sudah janji akan main kerumah hari ini. Paman lupa?"

Hemmm….. Levi harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa dia lupa janji yang satu itu. Semalam dia memang sudah bilang kan akan mengunjungi rumah Hanji untuk bermain dengan keponakanya—Armin.

"Tentu tidak. Paman tidak lupa."

Sebuah helaan kecewa meluncur dari seberang, "Paman jelas lupa. Paman bahkan belum datang sampai sekarang."

"Paman akan segera kesana."

"Sungguh?"

"Mm—mm"

"Yey! Armin tunggu!"

Pik

Levi meletakan ponselnya kembali ke nakas. Melalui ekor matanya ia melirk pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa saat itu hampir tengah hari dan itu artinya Levi sangat kesiangan—bukan hanya kesiangan tapi sangat kesiangan! Shit!

Levi bergegas menuju kamar mandinya menghiraukan pandangan sendu dari Eren yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus bocah?" Tanya Levi sebal. Pancake dengan topping madu cair dan buah cerri segar dihadapanya tak lagi terasa nikmat bagi Levi kerena seorang bocah terus saja menatap ngiler pada hidangan sarapan paginya.

Eren—bocah itu tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Levi yang terdengar terganggu.

"Uhmm-maaf sir. Hehe…" Si bocah bermata hijau itu nyengir lebar seraya menggaruk pipinya sendiri.

"Aku kira hantu tidak makan makanan manusia."

"Memang." Gumam Eren lirih. Iris hijaunya yang berkilauan seketika meredup,"—walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin." lanjutnya sepeti bisikan tapi mampu sampai ketelinga Levi yang hanya terpisah oleh meja denganya.

Tak

Gerakan tangan Levi yang sejak tadi lihai mengiris pancake seketika terhenti. Pria yang lebih tua itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pada bocah diseberang meja yang terlihat sedih. Oh tidak—apakah Eren benar-benar sedih atau hanya pura-pura saja? Apakah dia akan menangis? Ugh! Levi tidak ingin bocah itu menangis! Dia benci mendengar suara tangis Eren yang berisik. Jadi dari pada membuat Eren larut dalam kesedihanya Levi berinisiatif mendorong piringnya lebih mendekat pada bocah itu.

"Apa yang sir lakukan?" Tanya Eren bingung mendapati piring dengan panekuk yang sudah diiris itu malah sengaja digeser kearahnya.

"Makanlah."

Si bocah berkedip-kedip sesaat kemudian menggeleng, "Eren tidak bisa."

Levi menghela napas, "Kau bilang kau ingin makan itu."

"Uhm… memang iya sir. Tapi itu mustahil."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Eren bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Lihat!" Eren terlihat mencoba menyentuh meja dan piring didepanya tapi yang ada tanganya malah menembus benda padat tersebut. Kening Levi mengernyit—heran dan takjub disaat bersamaan. Tadinya dia pikir Eren bisa menyentuh benda atau menembusnya sesuka hati tapi ternyata tidak? Tapi seingatnya semalam dia bisa menyentuh Eren kan? Dia masih ingat rasanya menggenggam tangan mungil dan dingin milik Eren. Semalam itu bukan hanya halusinasinya saja kan?

"Sir?" Panggil Eren khawatir karena Levi sejak tadi hanya diam dengan wajah berpikir dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya eren seraya melambaikan tangan persis didepan wajah tampan Levi. Tapi hop! Tangan mungil yang tengah melamba-lambai itu malah ditangkap oleh pria yang lebih tua.

Tangan mungil itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Levi. Itu bukan sekedar gurauan saja. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan kulit lembut Eren yang dingin bersentuhan dengna kulit telapak tanganya yang kasar.

Levi menatap tangan mungil dalam genggamanya dengan ekspresi pucat dan keringat dingin meluncur dari sisi wajahnya.

Ini gila!—pikiranya ketakutan.

Brak!

Kursi yang Levi duduki sontak terjengkang begitu saja ketika sang pemilik mundur dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Bola matanya tak lepas menatap sosok Eren diseberang meja yang menatapnya polos.

"S-sir? Anda baik-baik saja?" Cicit Eren khawatir. Bocah itu hendak melayang menembus meja untuk mendekati Levi tapi si pria yang lebih tua lebih dulu berseru.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Si bocah 7 tahun tersentak mendengar teriakan menggelegar itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakutan dengan iris zamrudnya yang mulai berair. Eren terlihat akan menangis tapi bocah itu berusaha menahan tangisanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Levi berpikir dia mungkin terlah berteriak terlalu keras pada Eren kali ini tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa mencegah dirinya merasa begitu bingung, takut dan kalut sampai Levi merasa tidak bisa menggerakan satupun anggota tubuhnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia bisa menyentuh hantu? Apa dia sudah gila? Apa serumah dengan Eren membuat kewarasanya perlahan-lahan menghilang?

Dia tidak gila kan? Dia merasa perlu bertanya pada seseorang sekarang. Levi berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Eren yang mengekori dengan jarak aman dibelakangnya. Bocah itu hanya diam diluar kamar memperhatikan Levi yang meraih jaket, dompet dan ponselnya dengan terburu-buru.

"S-sir mau kemana?" tanya Eren akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya ketika dia melihat Levi memakai sepatunya.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Jawab Levi tanpa menatap Eren. Setelah selesai ia segera menghampiri pintu dan keluar dengan setengah membanting pintu.

Brak!

.

.

"Ini gila!" Ujar Levi seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gusar.

"Anda tidak gila sir." Sahut gadis yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu duduk dibangku taman menemani Levi. Gadis dengan rambut kuning menyala itu terlihat sedang menahan tawa melihat kondisi atasanya sekarang. Pria yang selalu tampak cool itu terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. Lihat saja wajahnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang bernatakan. Itu sungguh imut dimata Petra.

"Aku pasti sudah gila kan? Aku bahkan bisa menyentuhnya." Ujar Levi kalap seraya menunjukkan tanganya sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

Petra tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan, "Itu tidaklah aneh sir."

"Itu luar biasa aneh! Dia—dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh benda tapi aku bisa menyentuhnya! dan dia juga bisa menyentuhku."

Si gadis mengangguk-angguk seolah memahami perasaan gusar Levi disampingnya, "Sebenarnya ada satu teori yang bisa menjelaskan semua itu."

"Teori?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga bisa menyentuh mereka." Kata Petra dengan meringis cantik.

Levi menatap gadis disampingnya takjub, "Kau bisa?"

Petra mengangguk meyakinkan, "Uhm—Itu karena aku adalah orang yang diberkati kemampuan khusus sejak lahir untuk dapat berinteraksi dengan mahluk astral seperti itu."

Levi mungkin bisa percaya dengan ucapan Petra yang satu itu tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Levi kan cuma orang biasa. Dia tidak lahir dengan kemampuan khusus seperti itu. Melihat hantu seperti Eren juga sebenarnya baru pertama kali untuknya lalu sekarang apa? Apa Levi sekarang punya semacam kemampuan khusus juga? kemampuanya selama ini terpendam dan baru bangkit setelah dia bertemu Eren? Itu terdengar konyol!

"Tapi aku bukanlah orang berkemampuan khusus sepertimu." Elak Levi membuat Perta mengangguk.

"Tepat sekali tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan anda bisa berinteaksi dengan bocah itu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Levi bingung.

"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang masuk akal sir."

"Itu adalah…?"

"Ikatan…"

"Ikatan?" Ulang Levi tak percaya.

"Jika manusia dan hantu menjadi dekat satu sama lain dan memiliki perasaan yang sama maka perlahan-lahan jembatan antara kedua dunia akan menipis. Itu memungkinkan mereka dapat saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain."

Levi membisu mendengar penjelasan itu. Dia mulai sedikit mengerti akar masalahnya. 'Perasaan yang sama' mungkin itulah sebabnya Levi bisa melihat Eren pagi ini walaupun matahari diluar sana bersinar terik, dia juga sekarang bisa menyentuh Eren. Tapi satu hal yang dia belum bisa mengerti adalah 'perasaan yang sama' itu apa?

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Levi pada Petra yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya.

Petra menjawab dengan angukan, "Uhmm… Tapi sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir sesuatu tentang bocah yang selalu mengikuti anda itu sir."

"Katakan." Ujar Levi terdengar memerintah.

"Dia bukan hantu. Dia bukan juga arwah penasaran."

Levi menyimak dengan kening yang tak henti-hentinya berkerut dalam. Jadi jika Eren bukanlah mahluk astral seperti itu jadi Eren itu apa?

"Jadi?"

"Aku berpikir dia mungkin sebenarnya masih hidup." Ujar Petra yang sukses membuat Levi tercengang.

"Kau bercanda?"

Levi pikir gadis itu sedang bergurau sekarang atau mungkin hanya sedang mengatakan lelucon garing tapi nyatanya petra terlihat sangat yakin dengan pemikirkan dan ucapanya barusan, "Sepertinya rohnya dan tubuhnya berpisah dalam suatu insiden dan aku yakin—ah tidak sangat yakin bahwa tubuhnya sekarang berada di suatu tempat dan masih bernapas."

"Jadi menurutmu dia masih hidup?"

"Ya." Petra mengiyakan membuat Levi merasa kepalanya akan meledak atas informasi dari petra. Ini semua pasti omong kosong kan? Eren jelas-jelas hantu! Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang tubuh yang rohnya terpisah dan masih bisa hidup seperti kata Petra kan? Kasus seperti itu kan hanya terjadi di cerita fiksi saja. Tidak di dunia nyata.

"Anda percaya apa yang baru saja aku katakan sir?"

Levi menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. "Entahlah ucapanmu sulit dipercaya. Terlalu tidak masuk akal." Jawab Levi.

Petra tertawa dengan merdu.

"Ahahaha~ Well kedengaranya gila memang. Sir boleh percaya atau tidak terserah."

Levi mengangguk, "Untuk sekarang aku akan percaya."

Perta tersenyum, "Well kalau begitu sudah selesai kah?"

"Apa?" Levi mengerjap.

"Hm.. maksudku apa sesi curhat anda sudah selesai sekarang?"

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang curhat?" Tanya Levi balik terdengar tersingung.

Petra terkekeh membuat Levi merasa sedikit dongkol. Kenapa sekarang dia merasa tidak cool lagi dihadapan gadis itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel mengintupsi keduanya. Levi yang menyadari itu adalah bunyi ringtone ponselnya segera mengeluarkan benda mungil itu dari kantong jaketnya. Dia merasa tak heran melihat nama si penelpon, merasa enggan menjawab Levi memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujarnya seraya beranjak.

"Apa anda ada acara setelah ini?" Tanya Petra terdengar kecewa. Levi sebenarnya penasaran kenapa gadis itu terdengar kecewa seperti itu tapi dia juga rasanya enggan untuk bertanya.

"Aku ada janji dengan keponakanku hari ini."

"baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Petra.

"Aku pergi." Pamitnya sebelum beranjak untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Levi sampai dirumahnya. Dia membuka pintu dengan bahu yang sepenuhnya merosot jatuh. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah setelah seharian menemani keponakan kesayanganya Armin bermain dan lari-larian kesana kemari. Levi sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga seperti itu tapi apa boleh buat. Dia terlanjur sangat menyayangi keponakanya itu jadi tak tega menolak apapun permintaan Armin.

Menghela napas lelah. Levi melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan membeku menapati lampu-lampu rumahnya sudah menyala terang—itu mungkin Eren yang melakukanya. Levi mengamati kesekitar tapi tak ada bocah itu dimana-mana. Mungkin diatas? Entahlah~ Levi sebenarnya sedikit penasaran tapi dia memilih membuang kekepoanya itu untuk sementara dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi air hangat. Seperti biasanya Levi hanya perlu menghabiskan 15 menit untuk berendam dan keluar dengan tubuh yang segar bugar tetapi tenggorokan yang sedikit kering. Karena alasan itulah dapur menjadi tujuanya setelah mandi niatnya sih sekalian mencari cemilan di kulkas untuk teman membaca buku nanti. Tapi sebelum sampai di dapur kakinya malah berhenti diruang makan. Ruangan makan yang cukup besar itu kosong dan tampak masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Levi pergi pagi tadi. Piring dengan panekuk dan segelas susu miliknya juga masih nganggur ditempatnya tak terjamah sedikitpun.

Levi menghampiri kurisnya tadi pagi dan duduk lagi disana. Dia meraih garpu dan iseng-iseng mencomot panekuk miliknya dan memasukkanya ke mulut. Ia mengunyah panekuk yang sudah bantet itu dalam diam. Bukanya merasa mual dengan makanan yang sudah tak layak itu Levi malah membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pikiranya sendiri mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia memakan panekuk sisa tadi pagi. Sembari mengunyah makananya Levi membiarkan pikiranya berkelana kemana-mana terutama ucapan Petra yang masih sulit dia percaya.

Benarkah? Benarkah?—pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar mengganggu benak Levi. Aish~ tunggu dulu—tapi kenapa dia harus sepusing ini sih? Jika Eren bukan hantu pun itu kan bukan masalah baginya karena dia tidak benar-benar punya urusan dengan bocah itu kan? Jadi kenapa Levi harus pusing-pusing memikirkanya? Lagian tidak ada untungnya buat dia kan? Levi juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Levi terus saja melamun sampai tak terasa panekuknya habis. Levi yang menyadari itu lantas membawa piring dan gelasnya ke bak cucian di dapur. Ia mencuci piring dan gelasnya dalam diam. Tapi entah kenapa ditengah kegiatanya itu dia malah merasa sedang diperhatikan. Dia pun berbalik untuk mencari sang tersangka. Sebuah helaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya mendapati sejumput surai coklat menyembul malu-malu dari arah pintu masuk dapur.

"Hei bocah!" Teriak Levi terdengar jengkel membuat Eren yang tengah bersembunyi tersentak kaget. Menyadari dirinya sudah tertangkap basah bocah itu keluar dari tempat persembunyianya dengan menunduk dalam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Eren menggeng polos, "Tidak ada, sir."

Levi sebenarnya berpikir bahwa bocah itu terlihat imut jika bertingkah seperti itu. Haha~ dan entah kenapa sih Levi rasanya jadi ingin mengerjainya.

"Apa kau bermaksud memintaku menemanimu tidur seperti biasanya?" Tanya Levi tapi Eren tak menjawab dan malah menunduk semakin dalam. Levi mengartikanya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Apa sekarang kau jadi bisu bocah?" Tanya Levi lagi. Tapi Eren tak menyahutinya sepatahpun. Bocah itu hanya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Levi membuat yang lebih tua lama-lama merasa gondok(?).

Membuang kekesalanya untuk nanti, Levi kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya mencuci piring mengabaikan fakta menyebalkan bahwa Eren pasti masih memperhatikanya dibelakang sana.

Setelah semuanya beres, Levi meletakan sarung tangan cucinya dan menghampiri kulkas. Niatnya sih untuk masak makan malam karena dia tidak kenyang makan panekuk bantet tadi. Dia perlu makanan yang layak dimakan dan mampu membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Levi mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan yang dibutuhkanya dari kulkas. Tanganya lincah sekali tapi dia yang terlalu fokus pada isi kulkas tidak menyadari dimana dia meletakan benda-benda tersebut.

" _Done_." gumamnya puas seraya menutup kulkas. Levi berbalik untuk mengecek bahan-bahan dimeja tapi tubuhnya malah membeku mendapati telur ayam yang tadi dia keluarkan dari kulkas malah melayang bergerak sendiri naik ke atas meja.

What the? Levi menelan ludah merasa tak biasa melihat sesuatu yang tak masuk akal seperti itu. Tapi hal tak masuk akal seperti itu selalu ada kaitanya dengan sumber ketidak-masuk-akalan itu sendiri kan?

Levi menatap Eren dan mendapati bocah itu sedang gugup menyusun kata-katanya.

"A-aku hanya membantumu sir. T-telurnya tadi jatuh." Gumam Eren lirih.

'Sudah kuduga' pikir Levi tak kaget.

"Jadi kau bisa menggerakkan benda?" Tanya Levi melipat tangan angkuh.

Eren menjawabnya dengan enggukan lemah.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Begitu?" Tanya Levi lagi yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Eren.

"Lalu kau bisa apa lagi?"

"M-maksud sir?"

"Selain kau bisa terbang, kau bisa menembus benda, dan menggerakanya apa lagi yang kau bisa?"

Eren mengerjap polos, bocah itu tampaknya bingung dengan maksud Levi bertanya seperti itu padanya.

Menyadari percuma saja bertanya Levi lantas menyrah, "Sudahlah lupakan." Ujarnya kemudian bersiap untuk mengolah bahan-bahan dimeja karena dia sendiri sudah semakin lapar. Dia untuk sekali lagi harus mengabaikan fakta Eren yang masih memperhatikanya bahkan sampai akhirnya Levi selesai memasak bocah itu masih berdiri ditempatnya seolah-olah menunggu Levi memberinya makan LOL

Iris zamrud Eren berbinar-binar melihat Levi yang melewatinya sempari membawa sepiring omurice yang sangat harum ditanganya. Bocah itu seperti biasa tanpa bisa dicegah mengekori Levi ke ruang makan, dalam diam Eren melihat Levi duduk di kursinya. Eren tak mendekat kali ini dia hanya mematung beberapa meter dari meja makan dengan iris hijaunya yang tak lepas dari Levi yang tengah menyantap hidanganya dengan hikmat.

"Apa?" tanya Levi merasa terganggu lama-lama ditatap seperti itu.

Eren menggeleng cepat.

"Bagianmu ada di dapur." Ujar Levi cuek lantas kembali melanjutkan menyendok omurice ke mulutnya.

Mendengar itu Eren seketika tersenyum lebar, bocah itu beranjak menuju dapur dan kembali dengan piring yang melayang didekatnya.

"Yey! Omurice! Omuriceee 3" Teriaknya kekanakan dan bahagia membuat Levi memutar bola matanya jengah diseberang meja ketika akhirnya bocah itu bergabung dimeja makanya.

"Omurice! Omurice! Omurice!" Begitu kiranya yel yel baru yang dinyanyikan Eren sepanjang makan malam dan seperti biasa Levi menjadi orang yang lagi-lagi dibuat kesal ketika Eren berisik yang tidak bisa diam.

"Berisik bocah!"

"Eren sayang sir Levi."

"Diam!"

"Sir Levi baik!."

"Aku bilang diam!"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
